1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to electrical connectors used in wave transmission lines. More particularly, it pertains to high frequency, long line components, specifically connectors and interconnections between stripline and coaxial transmission lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial transmission lines having a central conductor and a circumscribing outer ground conductor separated by a dielectric tube are used to carry microwave signals to or from generally planar stripline circuits having a stripe of conductive material one one side of a central dielectric board which is disposed between a pair of outer dielectric boards which are, in turn, disposed between a pair of conductive ground planes. The difference in configuration between central and ground conductors in a stripline circuit and a coaxial conductor makes it difficult to provide an effective electric transition therebetween at microwave frequencies due to discontinuities in the conductors, due to less than optimal channeling of the electric fields of the central conductor within the ground conductor, and due to conduction by relatively irregular electric field reflecting elements such as screwthreads. As a result, connections between coaxial conductors and stripline circuits typically have a relatively high Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) and cause loss of signal power and signal distortion.
Nevertheless, electrically and mechanically satisfactory connectors have been developed for connecting a coaxial conductor to a conductive stripe extending to the edge of a stripline board. However, this edge connection configuration may complicate installation of a stripline circuit. Further, edge connection is limited to the periphery of a circuit board and thus constrains circuit layout thereon. Right angle connectors have, therefore, been developed for connecting a stripline circuit and a coaxial conductor approaching the circuit perpendicularly. Although generally effective, prior art right angle conductors have relatively high VSWR ratios at frequencies approaching 18 GHz.
It is desirable that soldering not be required in a right angle stripline connector, as in other connectors, thereby facilitating original assembly and, particularly, facilitating maintenance of installed circuits. It is also desirable that a connector facilitate proper alignment of mating elements, particularly at microwave frequencies where relatively minor misalignment may cause serious electric field distortion. It is frequently necessary to dismount and then remount existing right angle connectors because of breakage or improper alignment with the associated conductive stripe. In many installations of a stripline circuit the side thereof toward a connected coaxial conductor is the only accessible side. However, insofar as known to the inventor, prior art right angle stripline connectors, however excellent their electrical characteristics, require access to both sides of an associated stripline circuit for their mounting and dismounting so that such work requires the relative involved removal and subsequent reinstallation of the circuit, often in cramped quarters.